


Beneath The Mask

by WhenStarsLie



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akiham family, Akiham family au, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: Makoto couldn't see her parents' Shadows and it concerns her.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Sanada Akihiko, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152
Collections: Persona Compedium





	Beneath The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one shot fic that should have been published a year ago if I weren't lazy.
> 
> Three cheers for noctilin's AkiHam Family AU.
> 
> https://noctilin.tumblr.com/

_Personas._

The moment she has ripped her mask and let herself become who she is, Makoto has never felt so free. She could still remember every minute details of her awakening – the sound of chains breaking apart, the triumphant cry of her Persona, the adrenaline pumping in her veins as Johanna’s engine roared to life at her command, and the feeling of satisfaction, the feeling of freedom of finally having a chance to set things right. The emotions became indescribable by words when Johanna awakened to her ultimate form, Anat. She will never forget the vow she has taken and she knew she did not have to accomplish it alone.

_Not anymore._

Not after mending the rift between her and her older sister, Sae. Not after finally having a chance to settle things between her sister and their estranged father. Not after many months of worried phone calls and rare visits did their severely-ill mother finally recovered and went back to Japan after years of being cooped up in a hospital in the west. Not after she finally gets to bring back the loving family she once had three years prior.

Their father, Akihiko Arisato-Sanada, has been trying his best to make it up for the lost time – for the three years he spent working on underground cases – that he may as well be considered dead. Sae, of course, was angry at first but soon warmed up to him and found herself enjoying being spoiled as much as Makoto. She has begun smiling and laughing more and it made Makoto happy to be able to see her older sister finally relaxing and more open to what she feels.

Their mother, Minako Arisato-Sanada, too was trying her hardest to be more present in their lives. She still refused to speak about the illness that plagued her for the past three years yet reassured them the same that they have nothing to worry about. Their father seemed to agree but at times, they would notice the minute looks and gestures he would throw her way. Their mother seemed unconcerned and would reciprocate them with reassurance - often squeezing his hand or kissing his forehead. The two siblings would try to prod for answers in their own ways but with their mother trying to make up for the three-years gap, who are they to deny her that?

Then, there’s the matter of their surnames. Niijima was never their last names at birth. It was only used as a ruse to protect them from whoever enemies that their father might have made during his three years of underground work. Makoto despised it the first time Sae brought it up but she knew she was right. _It’s not like Dad would be here to scold us._ She remembered her saying. _He might as well be dead._

She has expected their parents to be mad at them but instead, Akihiko praised Sae for thinking ahead. Their mother was a mix of motherly anger and adoration for her two daughters. Of course, Makoto knew Sae wouldn’t completely push away their parents’ surnames. Since becoming a defense attorney, Sae began using her birth name. _Arisato-Sanada._ She was no longer known as Sae Niijima but Sae Arisato-Sanada and she wore it with pride. Makoto too started using the same and she wrote it confidently on every college application. Her friends, bless their rebellious hearts, have started calling her Makoto Arisato-Sanada and told her it sounds better than Niijima.

_She never felt so free. So fulfilled._

But freedom has its own consequences, just like how being a Persona-user has its own repercussions. Since taking down Yaldabaoth, she has been seeing _them -_ the desires of each person taking forms into their own versions of their Shadows and Personas. She could see them in both day and night, lurking by the shoulders of every person she encounters every day. She could see the yellow-eyed doppelgangers looming over their selves of this world, sometimes too close for comfort. She could see her friends’ ultimate Personas hovering protectively over them and even her older sister’s Shadow self watching at a reasonable distance. Sometimes, she and the Shadow would lock eyes and Makoto knew that she meant no harm to her self in this world.

She voiced this out to her friends and was relieved to know that she was not the only one, albeit being the one to experience it the more just like her boyfriend. None of them might have never seen their own Personas outside battle but Makoto could not stop being at awe at the sheer number of Personas trailing after Akira. She once asked him about it during one of their date - asked him if it burdens him – to which he answered that while there are many voices whispering in his head, their existence in his soul was comforting. Yet it still begs to question why her exposure to such drawback was as frequent as his, even when she wields no similar power as his. It puzzles her friends too, but as long as it hurts no one, Makoto can live through with it.

* * *

“Orpheus,” She read. Her thumb and index finger pinching the page in between. “was considered the best musician and poet of all time. His wife, Eurydice, died of a snakebite and Orpheus journeyed to the Underworld to plead to the god Hades, to bring her back to the living world. The god allowed him to-”

A soft _CLINK!_ caught her attention as a small plate of blueberry cake was placed on the table before her. She looked up to see her mother smiling down on her as she peered curiously at the book her daughter was reading. “What are you reading?”

“It’s about world’s well-known mythologies.” Makoto showed her the cover of the book. “Our language professor has assigned us to read it, specifically the Greek one. I’m currently reading about Orpheus.” She showed the page with flourish. A page-wide picture was printed on the left depicting the Greek hero while the text took up the right side. “It’s a bit hard to keep track of some of the words. My English is not as good as thought.”

“Well, there is always a room for improvement.” Her mother said as she placed a glass of orange juice beside the plate. “Though I personally like the story between Polydeuces and Castor. I recommend you reading it if you can. Their story reminds me of two people that I care about.”

There was a certain twinkle in her mother’s eyes that did not go unnoticed to Makoto. “I will.”

Her mother smiled gratefully before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on the top her head. “I’m sure you’re going blow them away, Mako-chan.” She said and in the corner of Makoto’s eye, she saw something gold and red flickered over her mother’s shoulder. When her mother pulled away, all Makoto could see was the pristine wall filled with framed photos of their childhood. Her mother winked at her knowingly before walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

It was only some time that Makoto realized that she could not see a sign of any Shadow lurking near both her parents. At first, she thought it might be because she was exhausted. College was a whole different level of difficulty than high school and Makoto would find herself coming home late than she would like to. Her parents were understanding, having gone through the same experience, but of course, they would prefer to be assured she is safe. Thankfully, Akira swooped in to her rescue and would see to escort her home every day. Ryuji even made a joke out of it – seeing how much of gentleman thief Akira is. It’s not always she gets to see the Shadows and Personas; many times they don’t appear at all. Maybe it just so happens that whenever she tries to, the timing is never right.

She once thought of how nerve-wracking introducing Akira to her family. She already did a pre-rundown to her parents days before the dinner, including his unsavory past of being accused of something he did not do. Sae was not exactly happy of the news but was supportive all the same. She already knew Akira and know more about him than their parents. She relented to help her get Akira in the good graces of their parents as long as Akira will protect her at all costs. Makoto assured her that her boyfriend needed not to be told twice.

Shockingly, Sae’s help was not needed nor Akira’s debonair charm. Their parents were very supportive and accepting to her boyfriend. Her mother was ecstatic at finally meeting Akira, openly remarking that her daughter has reeled in quite a catch. A statement that sent heat rising to her cheeks while Akira fidgeted slightly under her mother’s teasing look. Her father, overprotective as he is, finally relented to his wife’s prodding and decided to give him a benefit of a doubt. Of course, he made him promise a bunch of things any protective father to his daughters would ask. Akira was quick to promise and soon, dinner was served and embarrassing childhood stories were shared.

In the midst of dinner, she saw her sister’s Shadow. A small smile mirrored on her features as Sae chuckled at a ridiculous childhood story beyond what Makoto’s memories could store. Her eyes flitted to her parents and to the emptiness around them.

Sae has her Shadow but her parents do not.

It was not just her that noticed.

Akira too.

* * *

The day after, Makoto enlisted Futaba’s expertise. She needed answers and she thought it might have something to do with the three-year gap, her father’s underground cases, and the mysterious illness that has plagued her mother. The answer came to her earlier than she expected and she never thought it has gone long way more than just three years. Her family was never she thought it was.

It was a particularly an ordinary day. They all have decided to visit the Arisato-Sanada household to study for the incoming exams. Makoto was happy to assist her friends in their studies. She has little schoolwork to do and already studied in advance for her lessons. Both her father and sister are at work and only her mother was left behind to manage the house. Minako was more than happy for her friends to come and immediately whipped out some of her best pastries for them to snack on. Makoto knew how much fond her mother was of her friends and would insist to invite them to come over for a visit. Her mother easily befriended her friends – a very potent interpersonal trait that neither she nor Sae inherited – and picked up on their quirks. It was something that her friends openly enjoyed about - something that differ her from the rotten adults they have dealt with.

It was all going well when the doorbell rang. None of them paid much attention as the door opened downstairs. Voices barely audible as the _CLICK! CLACK!_ of heeled shoes echoed. Makoto thought it was just one of her mother’s friends who came by to visit and resumed her lecture about one particular difficult topic in Physics. There was a half an hour of silence downstairs when a loud crash followed by Chief’s barking made Makoto’s blood froze in her veins. She hurried downstairs with her friends at her heels and found her mother facing off against a group of men in black suits. There was a shattered vase at her feet and her favorite roses drowning in a puddle of water and blood. The very same blood trickling down on the deep cut on her left palm. Chief was standing protectively beside her mother, growling at the men. They didn’t seem to notice the teenagers’ arrival and even if they did, the adults didn’t bat an eye.

“Tell Kirijo that she has forty-eight hours to give her answer.” A man in his mid-fifties said as he stood in front of his company. “We need to know if your organization can still be trusted.”

Minako scoffed, crossing her arms. “You’re misunderstanding us, Commissioner. We are not under you. We work _with_ you. You have no control over us and neither does the government.”

“I am not asking for your answer, Arisato-Sanada.” The man clarified. “You are just a reserve member. Your words meant little to us and your only job is to deliver our message to the head of the Shadow Operatives who _conveniently_ decided we are not worth her time.”

“Then, she made the best decision.”

The man glowered. “The Phantom Thieves of Hearts are enemies of the Japanese state and its people. If the head of the Kirijo family were to decline the ultimatum, the Shadow Operatives too will be considered the same.”

Minako lowered her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. “Is that a threat?”

“It wouldn’t be if you and your band of freaks would-“

Suddenly, the temperature dropped into a freezing zero. The windows snapped shut and the curtains pulled closed by themselves, leaving them in dim light. The air become heavy and suffocating as if they were thrown in a near vacuum. There was a smell of decay and voices whisper in the shadows.

“Listen here, Commissioner.” Her mother spoke up. Her voice uncharacteristically devoid of any emotions. “The Shadow Operatives might have been around for just more than three decades…but it was never formed to serve just a group of people. Let alone a bunch of high-nosed individuals who did nothing but whine about petty things behind their shiny names and suck on the people’s taxes like goddamn leeches.”

 _“Oh snap!”_ Ryuji whispered to his friends. He grinned widely. “Now we know where Makoto got her rebellious side from.”

_“Ryuji! Ssshh!”_

The man was red to the tips of his ears. He jabbed a finger at her. “I am a high-ranking official in the police force! You dare-“

“Mock you?” Minako asked in a sickening sweet tone. “Yes, I do. Though, I don’t understand why you’re so defensive about it.” She took a step forward. The man visibly flinched and stumbled backwards. “Unless I am right, Commissioner? Should I send a formal request to the Phantom Thieves to steal your heart as well? I’m sure they will be more than happy to cut one less corrupted heart.”

“You treacherous, little-AUGGH!”

Whatever insults he was going to say was cut off by Minako grabbing his necktie and pulling him down to her eye level. The other black-clad men surged forward in forward in alarm but a thunderous roar sent them skidding to a stop. Blue wisps of light swirled around Makoto’s mother and from within the shadows, a humongous form loomed behind her. Its serrated skull stared down the Commissioner as a row of coffins encircled them like a snake. Its white, gloved hands cradling the sides of the man in a deathly lock. Chief whimpered as he tucked himself between the legs of the Arisato-Sanada matriarch. Chilling cold ran through the spines of those who are there witness.

“ _That’s-“_ Morgana gasped. “That’s a Persona!”

Makoto couldn’t move, couldn’t _speak._ Her feet were nailed on the stairs as she gaped at the terrifying being that emerged from the soul of her mother. _Her mother…is a Persona-user?_

“An insult to me is something I can handle.” Minako said quietly. “But an insult thrown to my friends is something I will never forgive and forget. I might be a reserve member but you know nothing about me or any of us in that matter.” The man whimpered as the woman tightened her grip. “But I can assure you, I can be the most dangerous when I want to and believe me, you don’t want to be on the wrong side of my naginata.”

“Choose your enemies wisely next time, Commissioner. You’ll never know when they will show their true selves to you.” She pushed him back harshly as the apparition behind her faded in the air. Light filtered back to the room as the windows and curtains returned to their former positions. The other men helped the poor man up who was shaking terribly from the encounter. He refused to meet the woman’s eyes.

Minako felt no obligation to act as a generous host for them. “The door is right there so, for the sake of all our sanity, leave and don’t ever come back. Otherwise, I will not be so merciful next time.”

Without needing to be told twice, the men hurriedly left. The door slamming behind them as if to block any evil from coming after them. Minako let out raspy sigh as she sank down on the sofa. Her shoulders slumping in exhaustion. Chief curled by her feet as if to comfort the matriarch. Makoto gazed at her mother and for the first time, she doesn’t know how to approach her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Akira who smiled at her encouragingly.

“Go.” He murmured, squeezing her shoulder gently. “She needs you right now.”

Makoto wondered how she managed to steal the heart of someone like Akira and how he managed to steal hers. She smiled at him and murmured a tender _Thank you_ before climbing down the rest of the stairs. She could feel the eyes of her friends following her as she walked behind the sofa where her mother was sitting.

“Mom?”

There was a tired sigh as her mother shifted slightly. “You saw that, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did.” Makoto answered.

“Everything?”

Makoto paused. Her mother wanted confirmation and she didn’t just mean her confrontation with those men in black. When she said _everything_ , she meant it. She wanted Makoto to be honest to her and Makoto…she doesn’t want to lie and act like everything is fine.

“…Yes.”

“I see.” Her mother’s response was quiet as if she was pondering over something. Makoto waited and let her gather her thoughts. The silence folding over them like a thin veil. At last, her mother leaned away and turned to look at her over her shoulder. She called for her and patted to the spot beside her.

“Come, dear. There’s something you should know.” She said as she gestured to her friends waiting by the stairs. “All of you.”

Before long, they all settled themselves in the living room as Minako leaned forward and recounted a tale Makoto has heard multiple times from her parents’ bedtime stories but never thought about it more than just a made-up story. Now, it all felt _so real_ as every word left her mother’s tongue.

“Forty years ago, an explosion killed thousands….”

* * *

“Sae, I left some food in the fridge and some desserts too. Just make sure to not eat too much, okay?”

“Yes, Mom. Do you have everything you need for your trip?”

“Don’t worry about us, pancakes. Just make sure your sister doesn’t get in trouble, especially with Akira-kun.”

“Dad!”

Her mother chuckled good-naturedly while her father gave her a stern look. It was neither scolding nor angry, but concerned. “Just reminding you, that’s all. It’s not that I don’t trust you, Mako. I’m just not ready to be a granddad anytime soon.”

“Says the guy who blushes every time he gets kissed by his wife.”

“Minako!”

Her mother laughed as she slipped away from her husband’s grasp. She placed her hands firmly on Makoto’s shoulders who looked at her with nervous eyes. “The mission won’t take long.” She assured her. “We’ll be back as soon as we can. We promise.”

“I wish I can come with you.” Makoto admitted. “I can help.”

“I know.” She smiled. “But Tokyo needs the Phantom Thieves of Hearts more than Italy and there won’t be the Phantom Thieves without you, Makoto. They need someone to keep them grounded and that someone is you. Especially Akira.” She winked playfully at her. “He needs his one hundred and one percent impulse control. Can’t let the notorious Trickster go wild without her Queen, can we now?”

Makoto flushed. “W-Well, that’s true.”

“Maybe next time, I will let you come with us. But for now,” She kissed her forehead. “be patient.”

“We’ll see you in a few weeks.” Sae said as they compressed together in a tight hug. “Make sure to bring home some souvenirs.”

“We will, pancakes.” Akihiko promised.

They exchanged good lucks and kisses before breaking away. Makoto and Sae watched their parents’ backs disappear among the crowd of passengers as they entered the airport.

_Someday…I will fight beside you._

_I will be the one to protect you._

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Akihiko is the type of guy who would let her wife decide whether to take his last name as hers and would even take her last name if Minako wants to. Minako would think that Minato would be the last Arisato if she takes on Akihiko's last name but at the same time, feels bad about taking his husband's. Instead, they decide to combine the two last names together to keep both legacies alive.


End file.
